


Piggy back ride (hyunlix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Other, Piggy Backs, clingy Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Felix is clingy with Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Series: Midnight drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Piggy back ride (hyunlix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Bouncing into the olders room Felix jumped on the bed, immediately wrapping Hyunjin in a bear hug. “Oh! Hey little fairy” Hyunjin ruffled the younger's hair. “What’s up?” Felix didn’t respond; he just held onto him. Felix got like this sometimes, so clingy it hurt. Hyunjin was his victim this time. Hyunjin smiled, understanding the situation. Holding the younger close and rubs his back until getting an idea. “Hey sunshine, want a piggyback ride?” Felix’s eyes lit up and nodded. Hyunjin stood up and turned around so his back faced the bed, allowing Felix to jump on his back. “Here we gooooo~~~!” Felix laughed softly and held on to hyunjin as he started to run around the dorms, waking up some of the members. But at this moment neither of them cared.


End file.
